


check ME up

by shugarminie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Doctor Mingyu, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Teacher Wonwoo, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugarminie/pseuds/shugarminie
Summary: Wonwoo just needs to get his full body checkup.The doctor though…





	check ME up

**Author's Note:**

> a lovely reader said to me ‘why don’t you make one of your others fics a Meanie one’ and I thought ‘sure, why no’ Meanie has warmed into my fangirl heart anyway so here’s a remake of my old kinky doctor au fic, same universe but I changed some aspects of the plot and so, is longer too ~

 

Wonwoo needs to take a full body exam at the doctor for the new elementary school he wants to work in since is a requirement for all the staff. So this is really a big deal for him since he used to have low hemoglobin and wow he still can’t believe Junhui had better things to do that to go with him for moral support. Such an awesome best friend.

 

[ ** _To: Traitor Hui, 07:33]_**

_I’m here all by myself_

_I don’t exactly love you right now_

****

**_[From: Traitor Hui, 07:35]_ **

_Chill_

_I love you too_

_Don’t worry, doctors are good ;)_

 

Wonwoo scoffs looking up from his phone, he has never liked anything to do with clinics and hospitals not matter how big or small, he just doesn’t. He has gotten there on time though, the sooner the better. He really wants this job, the pay is good and he gets to do what he likes the most; coo at the cute babies going to school for the very first time because if anything Jeon Wonwoo is just the biggest softy around children, and now that he thinks about it, what does even a full body checkup entails, anyway? He has no idea. Nada.

It’s almost 8 am when the nurse finally –freaking finally– calls him after having him waiting for his roots to dig under the cold white marble floor to spread, the school has some sort of deal with this clinic and all possible employees are sent here for the exam and regular checkups every new semester.  But luck must not be on his side this particular Monday morning because she just gives him a form for him to fill and tells him the doctor will see him _soon_. Great. More waiting.

 

_[ **To: Traitor Hui, 08:03]**_

_I’m gonna die in this uncomfortable metal chair waiting for the good doctor_

 

_[ **From: Traitor Hui, 08:04]**_

_Hang in there my dear Wonwoo_

_[ **To: Traitor Hui, 08:05]**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAA_

 

Wonwoo looks up from his phone again when his attention is called by the two nurses behind the counter rushing to meet someone coming out of an elevator diagonal from where he’s sitting.

Wonwoo’s heart does this weird _thing_ when it stops beating and like –well, it stops beating.

He has the brief thought of like jumping out of the window in case the guy smiling and walking with the nurses is actually who he thinks it is.

Like in, oh my….

Wonwoo, oh so discreetly gets off his seat and walks as subtly as possible to the closest bathroom to hide.

Because well, that right there –doctor, for what it seems– is the guy Wonwoo boldly grinded his ass on just two weeks ago. And, because there’s always a _and_ and a _but_ , the cherry on top, would be that he is also Wonwoo’s college crush.

Wonwoo wants to be kindly swallowed by the drain –but ew.

 

Wonwoo only checks outside fourteen minutes later and he’s ready to bolt from there when one of the nurses takes a hold on his arm.

“I was looking for you boy. The doctor is going to see you now.”

Wonwoo swallows the lump in his throat, “Yeah, what’s this doctor name again?”

“Doctor Choi Seungcheol”

Relief feels Wonwoo’s whole body.

“I mean, you were assigned with Doctor Choi but unfortunately he’s not in any position to come by the Hospital due a personal emergency so one of his coworkers, another good doctor is going to check on you” She smiles.

Just as it came, the relief flows right away from him.

Happiness is gone.

Wonwoo swallows the new lump in his throat. “So, what’s the name of this other Doctor?”

“Doctor Kim Mingyu”

Motherfucking hell no.

Like – _no_.

No.

Wonwoo seriously considers jump out of the window, they’re on the second floor anyway. How bad can it be? But this middle aged nurse has this tight grip on his arm. Wonwoo wants to cry.

Why?

Well, when Wonwoo was still in college he used to daydream about that hot med student almost graduated four years older than him and all kind of food lover according to Junhui’s research. Also, because of this one time fourteen days ago, when he saw Kim Mingyu again in a club totally uninterested in the conversation he was having with someone. So is understandable that with some liquid courage on -5 shots in- Wonwoo went to him pulling him by the hand towards the dance floor -in Wonwoo’s defense, the brunette didn’t refuse not even for one second. All good things come to an end though, so their little moment in the middle of the dance floor lasted until the liquid courage vanished with the feel of a very hard dick on his bottom and a tight grip of his hips, Wonwoo is really a softy and gets embarrassed quickly, so he rushed out of the hold and club ashamed for his own bold actions. 

Now here they are.

Awesome.

The nurse asks if he wants her to be there but he shakes his head no, Wonwoo is a big boy, he can handle it.

The door is opened and right there behind the desk is good doctor Kim Mingyu in all his hot glory.

“Hello” The doctor says shoving the tablet aside, “Good morning. You must be Wonwoo-ssi”

Nope. Wonwoo can’t handle it.

 

 

**–**

 

 

Mingyu has been ogling the file in his table for the past half an hour when he was assigned Seungcheol’s patients for the day. Fucker probably must be too occupied with his boyfriend or something –personal emergency bullshit. The door to the office is opened.

“Hello” he says shoving his tablet aside putting his best professional smile, “Good morning, you must be Wonwoo-ssi”

Mingyu tilts his head a little, eyes narrowing once he takes in the face across him. He knows he has seen this guy before. Not in like _yeah, around_ because if you live in a city you’re bound to see lots of faces a second time around. He has seen him someplace in specific. Perhaps in college? He looks young, according to his file he is. He also seems hesitant still in the entry but finally walks in the room, turning a bit to close the door behind himself. With only the two of them inside, Mingyu lets his eyes scrutinize the lean body from head to toe.

Jeon Wonwoo is tall, not as tall as Mingyu himself. He’s certainly handsome, lean body and sharp jawline, his eyes must be one of his best features though –they look so wild. Like a cat’s.

Wonwoo licks his lips, nervously it seems, eyes avoiding Mingyu’s and – _oh yeah._ Mingyu’s beautiful night of blueballs memories come rushing to him. 

Yep, he has seen this guy before. Two weeks ago in a club where he left him with a rock hard dick to take care for himself after been the sexiest tease he has ever been with.

 

Mingyu looks down checking the papers the nurse has given him before from the Little Diamonds Elementary School. Jeon Wonwoo, 23 years old. Full body checkup. Mm, Mingyu can definitely work with that. He still knows he has seen him somewhere else though.

“Please, you can change in there” he points to a narrow white door, “Take off all your clothes” Kim Mingyu has never enjoyed that phrase so much and Wonwoo’s cheeks going red in less than three seconds is surely gratifying.

Mingyu waits a total of three minutes before Wonwoo is finally out, hospital gown covering till his knees, the open backside being held together by Wonwoo’s delicately looking hands so Mingyu doesn’t have the pleasure of seeing his ass, yet. Wonwoo’s definitely getting a _very_ _special_ _checkup_.

“Come over here” he pats the examination table, “Do you have any questions?”

Wonwoo hesitates but like a good little boy sits on the pointed spot, “I have- I have never had a checkup like this before” Not that he can’t remember at least.

 _Good_. “Don’t worry” Mingyu checks his throat and ears first, then he brings up his stethoscope which is probably cold, “Take deep breaths.”

Mingyu places one hand on Wonwoo’s abdomen and the other on his back, leaning closer. He can see the boy shivering when the certainly cold metal touches the sensitive skin of his back now exposed.

Wonwoo gnaws nervously on his lower lip. If the entity above is kind enough maybe Mingyu is not going to recognize him at all. He hasn’t said anything either which is good for Wonwoo’s poor mental health and heartbeat, he still doesn’t think he can handle a situation like this right now. It’s too much.

But oh, those hands feel nice and Wonwoo has always appreciated a man with good taste in perfumes –Mingyu smells exquisite. Hugo, maybe?

“Lie down” the doctor instructs. “I need to touch in order to see if everything is okay” Wonwoo nods looking straight at the white ceiling.

Mingyu decides to start by the legs, he brings his two hands up grabbing Wonwoo’s right ankle and under his kneecap to lift the limb a bit flexing it and kneading the soft meat in ascending movements till he’s touching the boy’s thigh.

Wonwoo’s flushed all the way down his neck but he doesn’t say anything. He’s shamelessly enjoying the touches –yes, he’s slutty sometimes, blame Junhui.

Mingyu does the same with the other leg.

When both Mingyu’s hands are on Wonwoo’s mid-thighs giving special attention to the insides, the doctor decides some small chat is needed. “You already did your blood test?” Wonwoo is about to reply the question but from his mouth only escapes a squeal once the doctor suddenly reaches for his hipbones, “I’m gonna need for you to remove the gown” Mingyu could totally do it through it but where’s the fun in that?

“But–” Wonwoo stutters face aflame. He at least needs to pretend, right?

“Is there a problem, Wonwoo-ssi? Would you rather not to have your checkup today?”

Wonwoo needs it as fast as possible because he doesn’t want to run out of money before his first paycheck arrives and he’s pretty much enjoying this so called full body checkup. “No. They already drew my blood yesterday.” Mingyu steps back giving him space to sit up again.

“Then your results must be thru, I’ll make sure the nurse brings them to you later before she sends the copy to the School” Mingyu pats himself on the back at his tone and composure while Wonwoo slowly unties the gown at the top and pulls it down his chest, “You can leave it there.”  Mingyu isn’t that bad. Maybe.

Wonwoo is partially relieved that at least his private parts are covered with the piece of cloth but he’s almost sure Doctor Kim’s eyes lingered too long on his nipples. He leans back down gnawing a little too hard on his lower lip when the doctor’s hands touch the skin of his torso, pushing the gown towards his crotch. Those prying hands feel everywhere; Wonwoo is beyond mortified and terrified for his body to start reacting to such actions because he’s definitely getting turned on. God, why are checkup this hard? Not that the doctor should stop. Wonwoo might be a little masochist. Whatever.

And well, Mingyu isn’t that bad. Really. Maybe. Nah. 

“Turn around please.” Wonwoo’s eyes lock on his for about three seconds before he looks back everything but him, “So I can continue”

“Like, to feel my back?” Mingyu hums, “I can sit for that, right?”

“To check your vertebral column I’m going to need you lay down and then on your feet.”

Well, what can Wonwoo do? He turns as slowly as he can, he’s either teasing or he has finally reached his _too much_ point. When he is on his stomach the cold of the room makes goose bumps rise on his skin, he squeezes his eyes shut clutching the thin blue sheet under.

Mingyu holds back a groan when he finally catches sight of the pretty perky butt that left him hanging that damned night. “You know Wonwoo-ssi” He stands next to the table, “I could swear I have seen you before.”

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Wonwoo needs to think fast because he isn’t telling about _that_. 

“Mm yeah, maybe. I don’t know” he breathes, Seoul is surprisingly small after all “College? You seem young”

Mingyu tilts his head, “Maybe. I graduated three years ago”

“Yeah, I did it last year” Mingyu doesn’t remember much of it since he spent it practically on the Hospital only going occasionally to campus. “Maybe there?” Wonwoo tries.

“No, I mean more recently.” he presses his hands and fingers on the small of Wonwoo’s back, going up. He waits for a replay but Wonwoo says nothing more “Your column seems fine. Up.”

The younger, just as he feels the doctor getting away, pulls himself up to cover his bare body at least at front and waits for Mingyu to do it again. “Can I dress now?” Wonwoo might be enjoying nice big hands going all over his body but he sure as hell is not going to just let Mingyu see how he gets a boner for a freaking checkup, god he can feel the telltale warm on his belly warning him.

Mingyu pulls out gloves and medium sized bottle, “Just one more thing.”

Sweet lord, what else? Wonwoo whines loudly making the other chuckle.

“Don’t worry” Mingyu eyes the way Wonwoo is holding the open back of the gown together again. Cute. “Turn around and put your hands on the table. You can lean on your chest in if you want”

 

“…What”

 

Now Mingyu is definitely abusing his doctor’s authority but the memory of the hard-on that didn’t want to die on its own is still fresh on his head, along the vision of that perfect pale ass he wants to bury his teeth in. And fuck, he’s almost sure Wonwoo is loving this whole thing as well.

“I need to see that everything is okay” he says simply, “It’s a full body checkup” Fuck he’s going to hell for this –bet Wonwoo would be happy to see him there.

Wonwoo has been feeling his face hot since it all started, he’s probably all angry red despite his willingness and now he thinks he’s literally going to implode for how much he’s trying to keep down his boner for all the touching which he pretty much has _half_ failed. He turns anyway, does as he’s told and waits.

 

(Wonwoo is so going to search on the internet what a full body checkup entails as soon as he gets home.)

 

Mingyu’s grin is hungry and eager as his eyes land once again on Wonwoo’s behind. “Relax” he pulls a chair and sits at the perfect high.

Wonwoo is going to try. No promises.

Mingyu pours the lubricant onto two fingers and waits a bit for it to warm some. “I’m going to start”

Wonwoo braces himself for what is about to come. Whatever it is that obviously has to do with his butt. He doesn’t expect though the sudden press of fingers on his rim. “Ah! What–” he tries to turn but the doctor sets a hand on his back pressing down.

“Stay still, Wonwoo -ah” his voice is serene, “Relax” he repeats.

When Mingyu finally pushes a large finger in, Wonwoo gasps balling his hands and closing his eyes. This is the first time in like seven months something comes up there that aren’t his own fingers. “What–What is this for?” he asks, not like he’s complaining, he’s already sporting a semi anyway –this is not going to help.

“I need to _feel_ that everything in here is how is supposed to be” good thing Wonwoo can’t see his condescending expression full of bullshit. “You’re still tense” he circles his digit.

Wonwoo can’t take it, “Of…of course I am you’re– you’re t-touching me there”

“Mm? Haven’t anyone touched you here before?” he pushes the second one in. “It’s normal and healthy to have a sexual life. Don’t be ashamed.”

Of course Wonwoo is a _little_ bit ashamed. _Hello?_ His crush from college/the guy he grinded on naughtily at a dance club/a stranger technically, is shoving two of his long prying fingers up his fucking ass. He covers his face, this is too much really but what’s worse is that he’s still enjoying it –the guy is superhot and Wonwoo might have fantasied about something like this back on his university days more than a few times.

Mingyu stands leaning forward over Wonwoo, “You’re so pretty, baby.” he says on his ear, fingers scissoring. Okay. Fuck. Fuck, his voice is just– And damn, Wonwoo knows that’s not the way a doctor would address to a patient even in such conditions and _wow_ he really smells good, definitely Boss. “I’ll find it soon”

 _…Find it?_ Was something lost and Wonwoo hasn’t realized?

Wonwoo honest to god shrieks the moment Mingyu’s fingers press hard on his prostate. Shit, he’s already leaking. And seriously, what the hell?

Mingyu groans a little frustrated now, he should have thought this better because at this rate he’s going to get blueballs again –by the same sexy hot guy and this time is going to be his fault completely. Still, Kim Mingyu just can’t help himself –like if his body is acting on his own, bullshit honestly, his fingers keep jabbing at the tender soft spot while Wonwoo keeps trying to hold back his moans which are probably as pretty and smooth as him. Fuck.

Wonwoo almost sighs in relief when the doctor pulls his fingers out –almost. He feels all empty now, self-respect be damned he might be needy enough to ask hot doctor to _please, keep going_.  

Mingyu straightens up, trying to regain his composure, “That would be it.”

“Really?” he can hear himself and he knows he sounds disappointed.

“Yes. Everything seems fine.” Wonwoo slowly straightens his back, pulling the fabric all crumpled to cover himself. “I’m sure you’ll get thru this if your blood results are okay, too. The nurse will give them to you outside.”

The younger nods and heads for the bathroom again to get his clothing back on. He’s grateful his sweater is long enough to cover his crotch. The doctor doesn’t say anything else, not even when Wonwoo leaves with a politely goodbye.

 

(Wonwoo searches on the internet on his way home sitting on the subway –boner thankfully gone– what a checkup like that one entails and manly screeches next to an old lady with a cat on her purse when he comes across of what a prostate exam is –he did not need that one.)

 

 

 

**–**

 

 

 

It’s one hectic week later when  Wonwoo receives a text message from an unknown number just as he’s finishing preparing his lesson for the next day. He’s going to show the kids the numbers.

 

**_[From: Unknown, 18:04]_ **

_Hi._

_This is Kim Mingyu._

_Remember?_

 

At the there’s a winking emoticon. The nerve.

Wonwoo gives himself a couple minutes to process every word and dot.

Seriously, the nerve.

 

**_[To: Unknown, 18:33]_ **

_Let me see._

_As in the depraved doctor who molested me in my mandatory checkup?_

_Sorry, having a hard time here trying to recall._

 

Wonwoo sends a poker face too.

How this gigantic perverted b– hot, really hot guy who was Wonwoo’s university crush also known as they guy he shamelessly grinded his ass on too. A.k.a the hot doctor who supposed to run a checkup on him but ended up touching him inappropriately practically fingering him without any other excuse more than him been a freaking pervert.

And he has the balls to contact him now?

Sweet Heaven, why those these things happen to him?

Ah yeah, Wonwoo might have enjoyed the whole thing but still!

 

**_[From: Unknown, 18:37]_ **

_So you remember_

_I would tell you i have been thinking on you since then_

_But true is i actually think about you since you kindly blueballed me in that club_

 

Wonwoo is not going to dignify that with an answer.

**_[To: Unknown, 18:44]_ **

_Is this you stalking me?_

_Do you do that to all your patients?_

_Please kindly stop._

 

Okay, so Wonwoo _has_ to play hard to get.

****

**_[From: Unknown, 18:51]_ **

_Don’t be jealous baby_

_You’re the only one that gets the special_

Another winking face.

Wonwoo gasps.

****

**_[To: Unknown, 18:55]_ **

_OMG stop_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 18:58]_ **

_You know your ass has been haunting me all these nights_

**_[To: Unknown, 19:04]_ **

_Now you’re trying to sext_

_WHAT THE FUCK WITH U?_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 19:07]_ **

_No, silly_

_I’m just stating how you’re a very hard to forget person_

**_[To: Unknown, 19:12]_ **

_I’m not replaying anymore_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 19:15]_ **

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

**_[From: Unknown, 19:16]_ **

_I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself_

**_[From: Unknown, 19:17]_ **

_Please?_

 

A sad emoticon.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and keeps his resolution about not answering to the bastard.

For about the next seven spams texts filled with sad emoticons.

And okay, Wonwoo knew what his replay would be as soon as Mingyu asked.

 

**_[To: Unknown, 19:51]_ **

_Why would I accept that?_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 19:53]_ **

_Because you think I’m hot_

_I think you’re hot_

_Let’s see where this could go_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 19:54]_ **

_It rhymes lol_

 

Wonwoo stares at the screen of his phone the next twenty minutes.

 

**_[To: Unknown, 20:14]_ **

_You might be hot but you took advantage of me_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 20:17]_ **

_And what better way to apologize for my bad behavior than to meet face to face_

**_[To: Unknown, 20:20]_ **

_You have no shame, do you?_

**_[From: Unknown, 20:22]_ **

_Tell me where you are I’ll pick you up_

 

**_[To: Unknown, 20:24]_ **

_Just name the place_

_I meet u there_

 

**_[From: Unknown, 20:27]_ **

_Great._

_(I insist though)_

Wonwoo enters the restaurant looking around. It’s a nice place but not too fancy which is good since he’s only wearing ripped jeans and a black dress shirt. Mingyu is sitting by the window, drink in hand eyes already set on Wonwoo’s form.

Mingyu watches him take the chair opposite, “Won’t you sit next to me?”

Wonwoo tries to keep his voice low and smooth, “No”

“Cold” Wonwoo rolls his eyes picking up the menu, he’s actually hungry. “So, Wonwoo” Mingyu starts then, a waitress brings two more glasses offering one to Wonwoo, “Let’s get to know each other”

Wonwoo sighs, thinking the bastard already knows _a lot_ about him –stupid clinical forms and all their invasive awkward unnecessary questions.

“We have seen each other before, right?”

Mingyu has the peace of mind to not keep staring at Wonwoo’s lips when he answers, eyes flicking up. “Maybe” The doctor raises a brow. “From college?” Mingyu sets his cup down. “Fine!” Wonwoo averts his gaze. Why does embarrassing things keep happening to him? Really? “I think I might have seen you when I was still attending college” he seriously refuses to elaborate further or incriminate himself. “And yes, at the bar I–”

“You?”

“I–”

“You throw yourself at me, got me all hot and then disappeared”

“Whatever! You molested me.” He crosses his arms.

Mingyu chuckles, “Yeah, sorry about that” he dips down the last of his drink, “You were just too tempting” Wonwoo glares, “Which is not an excuse, definitely”

“You can say sorry right now and I’m not going to believe it”

“I could say that I’m sorry but I won’t mean it” he winks, “But you know? Being serious for a moment here, I am sorry”

Wonwoo looks down at the silverware and hums, “I’m going to order a lot, even for my neighbor Soonyoung. He skips his meals sometimes, so that questionable job of yours better be paying off well”

“Your eyes are really pretty, you know? Sexy might suit them better”

“Flattery will get you nowhere”

“Just stating some facts” Mingyu takes the menu from his hands calling the waitress ordering for both to eat there and takeout for later. “Very beautiful indeed” Wonwoo shrugs. “Have a drink”

Wonwoo takes the glass and with the first sip his downfall into Mingyu’s spiral starts. Sadly, Wonwoo likes to talk –as in TALK– when alcohol is pushed through his body, so by the time the desserts are brought, fifth glass of champagne in, he has already told Mingyu about his family in Changwon, his cute little brother whom he adores to death, his latest desire for a pet, Junhui’s embarrassing walk of shame the other day –Halloween’s– from this guy’s house still wearing his red velvet cupcake outfit. Yes, a cupcake.

Mingyu talks too, not much to say as funny as Wonwoo’s stories involving Junhui sometimes –like the time they hid one cat from the old hag living one floor below Junhui’s till the feline escaped thought the window, they still don’t know how it survived the three stories fall. Although, Mingyu tells him about how once when practicing he took the eyes balls of an unclaimed body and put them in his lab partner’s latte –luckily to the guy the lid was off so he avoided the taste by mere seconds. Mingyu has some black humor in him obviously – Wonwoo almost throws up eyes wide at one point in the telling of how he extracted the eyes first.

So Mingyu isn’t the best to make conversation with but by the end of the night, when the doctor drives Wonwoo home, because unlike him, he only took two glasses and can hold his liquor well, Wonwoo goes to edit his contacts through the message app.

Mingyu goes from **_Unknown_** to **_Hot Eerie Pervert_**.

 

(Wonwoo’s cute little neighbor thanks for the food,  Kwon Soonyoung or _Soonie-ah_ as Wonwoo drunken self-called him before said guy pinched him on the side with a tired smile).

 

So despite first impressions –dear lord _theirs_ – Wonwoo agrees to keep seeing him and as their dates progress, happening as often as they can allow themselves from work, one could say _it_ is going somewhere. Like, Wonwoo has never wanted so much to be the little spoon once he realizes that Mingyu indeed has this strong chest, wide shoulders and arms that could easily pin him down – Wonwoo wants it.

 

 

 

 

**One month in.**

Wonwoo has edited his contacts again since Mingyu has proven to not actually be a douche presumptuous jerk –Seokmin, one fellow doctor and friend has pointed out how he lately sometimes rambles about how Wonwoo this and that while they’re together – Mingyu denies it. 

Mingyu goes from **_Hot Eerie Pervert_** to **_Dr. Gyu._**

Then, Junhui, little shit as he is, changes it to **_Dr. Fuck Me Pls._**

 

**Two months in.**

Wonwoo texts him one Friday afternoon, when he knows Mingyu is free and probably resting at home –his own class has finished earlier.

 

**_[To: Dr. My God, 15:58]_ **

_I can’t believe I just realized that despite being boyfriends we haven’t fucked yet_

_And you literally had your fingers up my ass already_

 

He goes to edit the contact again – _damn you, Wen Junhui_.

 

**_[From: Mingyu ♥, 16:03]_ **

_Babe_

_You can come whenever u want_

 

Wonwoo’s face burns a bit _–damn you, Kim Mingyu._

 

**_[To: Mingyu ♥, 16:05]_ **

I hate u

 

**–**

 

 

**One year in.**

Wonwoo has been needy in quite a few aspects these past few days, Mingyu hums thoughtful.

****

**_[From: Your hoe ♥, 10:15]_ **

_When r u coming back?_

 

Mm, Junhui had probably edited his contact information when he asked him for his phone the day before.

 

**_[To: Babe ♥, 10:17]_ **

_Babe, I’ve just arrived work like two hours ago_

_/Late/_

_(Thanks for that)_

 

**_[From: Babe ♥, 10:18]_ **

_I’m just asking_

_(You’re welcome)_

 

**_[To: Babe ♥, 10:21]_ **

_By midday, I only have a few patients today_

_(No)_

 

**_[From: Babe ♥, 10:27]_ **

_Good._

_Pick me up we have lunch with Soonyoung_

_Bring Seokmin_

_(I’m sure your dick disagrees and appreciates my efforts)_

 

**_[To: Babe ♥, 10:30]_ **

_What?_

_(My dick certainly appreciates your ass)_

 

**_[From: Babe ♥, 10:32]_ **

_Read again idiot_

_Don’t you dare to show up without him_

_(Yeah, my ass is perfect. Wouldn’t you know?)_

 

**_[To: Babe ♥, 10:33]_ **

_What?_

_(What)_

 

Luckily to Mingyu, Seokmin is free when he calls him.

 

 

Kwon Soonyoung is beautiful, energetic, cute and sassy. Seokmin doesn’t want to stare too hard but he’s already a goner for his smile. He murmurs to Mingyu how much he hates him but then he sits next to Soonyoung and he doesn’t mind anymore to acknowledge the presence of the other two to which Wonwoo tells his boyfriend is _mission accomplished_. 

“Are you a matchmaker now?”

“No, but Soonyoung needed to get laid soon and a boyfriend if possible” he leans on Mingyu’s side, “Seokmin seems to be good at both”

Once they go home Mingyu isn’t surprised when Wonwoo pushes him on the couch, climbing on his lap and asking for more attention. He already has all Mingyu’s. 

 

 

Mingyu arrives at work twenty minutes late; the nurses just wave him off. He sees the nine patients in the waiting room and the five year old daughter of one of the cleaning ladies that doesn’t stop giggling at him and his mother which is super cute if you ask him. So his day at work goes smoothly; his boss doesn’t scowl him for arriving late because honestly most doctors there do it on daily basis just because -at least Mingyu has a valid excuse, Wonwoo likes to cuddle for at least 10 minutes before getting out of bed.

Mingyu finds his boyfriend leaned on the hood of his car when he walks into the parking lot later, drinking a bubble tea and munching on was left of a cookie he thinks.

“What a pleasant surprise” he comments walking straight into Wonwoo’s opening arms.

“I thought you were probably missing me already”

 _Right_ , because the last time they saw each other was like, how many hours ago? “I’m always missing you if you’re not with me”

“Oh my god, you sap.”

“You’re the one t– Nevermind.” he kisses him lightly before ushering him inside the vehicle; the air is already getting colder with the winter getting closer.

Mingyu is about to press the key in the ignition when Wonwoo suddenly turns and jumps into the backseat. He’s left with like three seconds to wonder what is happening before his boyfriend speaks again, “Remember I told you I wanted to have sex in your car?”

So, it’s that.

Mingyu clears his throat, taken by surprise but so _not_ opposite to the idea. “Well, I don’t really think my boss would appreciate that besides me arriving late almost every day I’m also fucking in the Hospital parking lot, you know?”

“I’m taking my clothes off” Mingyu turns back and indeed Wonwoo is already unzipping his jeans, shirt open. “I prepped myself before coming here” Wonwoo continues conversational, finally only in his tight red boxers. He leans forward, nose brushing against Mingyu’s. “All you have to do is get your dick out” he whispers, “Doesn’t that turn you on? Having me all naked and dripping back here” 

So it’s barely a few minutes later when Wonwoo has finally Mingyu’s cock in his mouth, the doctor, now seated against one door, has only unzipped his slacks to do exactly what Wonwoo told him to. “Baby” he runs his fingers gently through Wonwoo’s hair. “Is that a plug?” he cocks up an eyebrow at the pink glinting pink between his cheeks.

Wonwoo hums, mouth obviously full, he sucks particularly hard while his fingers fondle lower making Mingyu groan, jaw tense. “Want my cum that bad?”

Well, _yeah_. Wonwoo lets his dick go with a wet pop rising on his hands and knees. “C’mon Gyu, your cock is so much better than this toy” he pouts, foxy like eyes narrowing sexily, tiny drops of precum painting his swollen red lips.

The luckily tinted windows are already fogged by the time Mingyu has pulled the toy out and plunged his cock in that pretty ass presented just for him.

Wonwoo is still on all fours moaning a little too loudly so when Mingyu catches sight of a few coworkers five cars ahead of them walking he shoves two fingers up his mouth. “Such a little noisy slut” Wonwoo says something but his words come out incoherently, his forehead falling down on the leather seat. Mingyu catches sight of Wonwoo’s hand going down to touch himself and grins viciously taking a hold of his wrist, “You’re coming untouched, okay?”

Wonwoo whines and bites on Mingyu’s fingers but doesn’t protest any further just rocks backs against him looking for more.

When the doctor feels his orgasm getting closer he leans down over his boyfriend’s back, teeth catching on his earlobe, “Do you wanna cum, baby?” he licks the shell, the hand not holding Wonwoo’s hips slides up his torso pinching one nipple. "Do it" he whispers angling his hips and increasing his pace and the force, he thinks the vehicle is budging with them but whatever.

Wonwoo cums with a cry on top of the jacket misplaced under him bliss filling his body and going even a little bit dizzy but is good. So, so good.

When he blinks back up at Mingyu, the other is lazily stroking his dick. Wonwoo doesn’t need any words to know what to do; he turns around lowering his lips back. He sucks him till Mingyu cums right into his mouth swallowing everything he can.

 

 

Wonwoo stays laying on the backseat all the way back to the Doctor’s apartment only on his underwear, throwing a comment here and there about silly things, the near winter season and about how most of his stuffs are already on his place so he should just move in already, right?

Mingyu cracks a smile; he is not better state than Wonwoo despite not having taking any clothing off, his dress shirt is unbuttoned just as his trousers. “I thought you were already living with me like; I could have sworn I wake up with you every day”

“So is okay if a bring Junnie, too?”

“Junnie? Isn’t that your best friend?” he narrows his eyes not following.

“No. My puppy!”

“You name your pet after your– Nevermind” He parks the car. “How is that I’m knowing about your dog just now?”

“Because” Wonwoo sits up, “He’s still on the pet shop, you know? The one in the mall close to the clinic” Mingyu hums amused, “We can pick him up later?”

“Of course” Wonwoo kisses his cheek happily taking his black long coat because he’s not about to redress and they have to go all the way up to the tenth floor.

 

“By the way, Mingyu” he chirps “You’re making me dinner tonight”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. No reason in particular”

“Really? Not even–” he hugs him from behind once inside the elevator, “Not even because this is our first anniversary?”

“Oh, you remembered?” Wonwoo turns around in his embrace.

“You just gave me kinky semipublic car sex” Wonwoo shrugs, “How about pasta?” he pecks him on the nose, “We can watch one of those movies you keep talking about”

“The ones you said were stupid?” Wonwoo pouts.

“They’re not. Let’s watch those”

Wonwoo smiles and tiptoes to drop a kiss on his cheek, “Aren’t you the best boyfriend ever”

Mingyu shrugs, “Debatable”

 

 

 

By the next day, they pick Junnie from the Pet Shop and as soon as Mingyu hears how much Junhui wants Wonwoo to change the name he goes to get a collar with it surrounded by little hearts –Wonwoo loves it and he likes to bother Junhui a little since the blonde gave him so much shit at the beginning of their relationship and Mingyu’s _dubious_ intentions towards Wonwoo.

Two months later Wonwoo is excited for Soonyoung and Seokmin being official boyfriends and so –he wants to match up Junhui with someone now. “Because of my unfailing matchmaker powers, Mingyu-ah” and he winks and Mingyu can’t but kiss him silly.

Wonwoo is just all he wants, even if he keeps arriving late for work because “cuddle time, bae” tarnishing his perfect record.  Whatever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
